Left 4 Dead: Ray's Side
by hunter049
Summary: Ray, Louis's friend from work, refused to come outside. He was convinced that he'd catch the Green Flu. Now, he has little choice but to come out and play...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Left 4 Dead. Valve does.**

**I read the free parts of _The Sacrifice_ on the Left 4 Dead wiki, and it came to me. **

**What happened to Ray? Ray, Louis's buddy who stayed at his condo because he didn't want to get infected? The guy who tried to get through to Louis, before the signal was cut off. They worked at Franklin Brothers, some place that would help you with PC issues. **

**I don't know if, in the rest of the comics, Ray's fate is revealed. I _do_ know a good opportunity when I see it. Alright, I don't. But this could work...**

* * *

"Come into work, Ray. Trust me, I got a good feeling about this." Louis said.

Ray was about to retort, "You always do."

_Beep beep beep. _

"Goddamn, service down again?" Ray said. He sighed. The dark condo he lived in was starting to feel too gloomy, even for him. _Maybe Louis is right. Maybe it _will_ blow right on ov-_ His train of thought derailed as he watched what happened outside._  
_

A man was running from some more people, but tripped. Ray assumed they'd help him up and get back to whatever game they were playing. The man was crawling out of the group, when one of the others grabbed his leg and bit down.

The first man yelled out, and more people started to surround him. Ray watched in horror as they pulled back and the man was gone. All that was left was a lot of blood and some flesh and bones.

He turned away too late from the gruesome sight. It was all he could think about. _Could they be infected? Is that what it causes people to do?_

He shook his head. That was impossible; nothing natural could explain this.

He checked that his door was locked before turning on his TV. Ray flicked the channel to a local news station.

"... virus. CEDA is advising everyone to stay inside and barricade your homes. Report unusual behavior. Avoid all contact with infected individuals."

"What the hell?" Ray asked out loud. He caught himself. _Why would they be saying to barricade? This all seems like a lot more than some flu._

"And now, let's go to our live reporter, Tony Garen."

"Thanks, Nathan. Alright, so we're here right at CEDA HQ, and they seem locked up tight. Ah, look. Someone's coming. Sir, if we could have a wo-" The camera was covered in a green slime as it turned. Ray could only make a faint outline of a fat man.

On the screen, the reporter swore but tried to keep going. "He must be infected or something, if he's sick enough to puke."

Voices could be heard beyond the camera but on TV. "Oh God, they're covered in Boomer bile, sir!"

"They're contaminated and are now considered infected."

"Orders?"

The reporter only said, "Ah, yes. We're with-"

He was interrupted by a gruff, "Take 'em down."

A barrage of bullets crackled through the air, and as the green bile finally was clearing from the camera Ray could see the cameraman and reporter both lying on the ground, dead, with the camera on its side. It looked right into Tony's face, dead but still flush and healthy-looking.

No trace of infection.

The screen changed back to the main reporter in the safety of the studio. He looked shocked. Suddenly, a door slammed open somewhere off camera.

"Everyone get out! Mandatory CEDA evacuation!"

The screen switched and stayed at "We are experiencing technical difficulties, please wait."

Ray was shocked. _They just killed two people, and evacuated the studio. What the hell?_

He looked outside again, and saw an army jeep pull up. A small group of people ran towards it, and the soldiers opened fire.

"Attention all those in are, local evacuation is at Mercy Hospital." A soldier said, with speakers and a megaphone.

Ray shook his head. He ignored the blaring voice, and sat down to take a nice nap in his chair.

"Open up! CEDA official evac!" A voice said from the other side of his door.

Ray sighed and opened the door. A man in full biohazard gear was in front of him. "Come on, we have to get going. Evac vehicle is out front."

Ray nodded as he was led outside. Then he widened his eyes as the biohazard man said, "Man, those bastards bite hard."

* * *

**So... yeah. Hope you liked it, and more chapters will be up sometime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that we're past all that stuff that I needed to put so it'd be connected and true to the premise, I am happy to say I can get going with my own plot. With that said, let's do this!**

* * *

Ray asked, "Come again?"

The man turned towards him, and looked rather feverish. "Some lunatic bit me. Still hurts a lot. I... I need to sit down."

He tried to sit down on the ground, but slumped over and laid on the ground. Ray cautiously poked him. "You alright?"

The man answered with a growl. Ray smiled. "Come on, no time to be playing. You said there was a CEDA evacuation."

He froze as the man stood, face pale and eyes lacking emotion. They lacked humanity.

Ray stepped back a bit, saying, "Alright, dude. Let's get you to the evac vehicle." He refused to believe that this was more than just a flu, and the media was blowing it out of proportion. He turned around and walked towards the front of the condo. He forced himself to stay calm.

Suddenly, two army officials ran into him. The taller one had on a more distinguished uniform, and Ray's forming idea that he was superior to the other soldier cemented when they revealed themselves.

"I'm Corporal Robert Sterling. This is Private Steven Preson. We're here to escort survivors on this floor. Although you seem to be alone..."

Ray explained. "Name's Ray. As for me being alone, some guy won the lottery around here. Instead of telling all of us to go to hell and leaving, he actually invited all of us in the condo to go with him for a massive party in New Orleans. Can you believe that? Anyways, I stayed behind. That was a few days ago, so I decided to not go on account of the bug going around."

The private nodded. He was notably younger, and smiled amicably at Ray. "Understood. So you're the only one around here?"

"Nah, I'm sure there are a couple more people around here." Ray noticed the corporal was looking behind him. "What's wrong, sir?"

"No formalities, if you please, Ray. What's wrong with the CEDA evacuation personnel behind you? He seems... off."

"Oh, him. He mentioned getting bit, and I guess he rested on the floor for a bit. Now he looks worse, though." Something in the back of Ray's mind knew there was much more behind all this than a simple flu, but he ignored it.

"Bit? That man was bitten?" Robert verified.

"Yeah."

"Private, follow protocol."

The young soldier nodded. "Yes sir!"

He took out a black pistol, took aim, and fired at the evac man, who finally was seemingly clearing his head. The bullet pierced through the suit and went through his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ray asked, about to run over to the shot man. The corporal stopped him.

"Protocol. Any infected must be dispatched immediately."

Then the evac man started to get back up. All three of them asked, "What the hell?"

"Sir?" The private asked.

"Continue protocol."

Steven nodded and fired off two more shots, one in the arm, and the last one in the head. The yellow-suited man fell backwards and stayed still. The corporal walked over.

"What's this?" He asked to himself as the suit wheezed out the last of its air. He picked up a clear jar of a green liquid. _Bile Bomb_, it read. _For authorized personnel only._

Ray hovered over his shoulder, still in shock of what just happened.

"What's that?" He asked, trying to ignore the recent death of the evac man.

Clicking it onto his belt, he said, "Potentially classified. Don't worry, let's just get you to the vehicle."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. As for the first pistol shot not being a kill, I never killed a zombie with a single pistol shot, except I think to the head. Regardless, otherwise, it takes more damage. That's why I prefer melee weapons... and I am rambling. Pardon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Left 4 Dead or its sequel. That is Valve.**

* * *

Ray ran with the two army officials. Corporal Sterling muttered to himself, and stopped in front of a similarly garnished officer. He motioned for Private Steven and Ray to continue on towards the vehicle.

"So, Private Preson, what the hell is going on?"

"Classified, but call me Steven."

"Alright, Steven. What can I know?"

"CEDA is going to try to help."

They started to tread on black pavement, and the vehicle was a bus marked as a "CEDA Evacuation Vehicle."

"I will wait for my superior officer." Steven said. Ray nodded, and waited beside him.

Gunfire could be heard from all around, but far off into the distance.

A slight tremor shook everything, but continued on. Slowly, it increased in magnitude until...

"Incoming!" A soldier cried out. The private and civilian went around the CEDA bus, and saw a slab of concrete slam into the vehicle. It tilted and groaned, until gravity won out and the bus lay flat on its side.

Ray turned to the source, and paled. He glanced at Steven, who already had his pistol out, and aimed at the slab's source.

A hulking mass of muscle and rage stood there, roaring with its gargantuan arms behind him. Its legs were seemingly normal, along with the feet and the waist. From there, it massively changed into muscle, with a giant torso and arms.

Ray doubted a pistol would even tickle that monstrosity. Still, Steven fired, and that signaled the rest of the available officers to take out their own firearms. A few higher-ranking military men had access to actual rifles, but the bullets only seemed to anger the behemoth.

It roared and ripped out another chunk of pavement, throwing it high into the air. People in the bus screamed and tried to escape, and one woman actually managed to pop her head and body out through the window.

With perfect accuracy, the projectile crushed the bus, landing right where the woman was. Ray and Steve were stunned and rushed back, before one lat slab hit the bus. The vehicle exploded, leaving only the damaged metal and flames.

The Tank rushed forward, treating the hail of bullets as if they were flies. It swung a meaty fist into the nearest official, sending him flying into the apartment wall. He slunk down and stayed still.

The black sniper rifle he had been carrying flew as well, and right in front of Ray. He grabbed it and tapped Steven. "Take this!"

The private aimed the sniper rifle and let loose a volley of headshots. Ray backed him up with the simple but trusty pistol Steven had traded off.

The Tank roared and charged towards the pair. Steven rolled away, fully immersed in the fight and using every ounce of his training. Ray, however, had no training.

He couldn't move. The Tank snorted down at Ray, dwarfing him. Ray squeaked and shut his eyes.

"Ray!" A familiar voice shouted, before new, faster fire distracted the Tank. Ray watched as Corporal Sterling fired the classic Uzi straight into the Tank.

Ray blinked and took this as a cue to get into cover. He ran next to Steven and the private quickly demonstrated how to reload the jet black beauty.

The Tank roared and slammed his fists into the ground, inches from Robert. The sheer force rocked the corporal off his feet, and he landed face first. Over him growled the Tank, and it raised both powerful arms to finish Corporal Sterling off.

A loud blast exploded from behind the tank, and it slowly fell to its knees before collapsing onto the ground and the corporal's legs. Triumphant, a new face grinned as he held a smoking black shotgun.

"Looked like you needed some help, there, corporal." The savior said as he helped Robert up.

"Yes. Thank you, sir." He saluted. "I owe my life to you, Major."

The major nodded. "Just what a soldier does for his comrade. Now, by now everyone knows this isn't a flu. Not if it causes that."

The corporal looked confused. "Sir, what are you saying?"

"I know your orders were to dispatch any infected individuals. The reality is, the infection has spread far too widely to continue that operation without killing almost everyone. So do what you see fit, corporal. And take any civilians, uninfected ones, with you."

"What about you, sir?"

"I am now part of a squadron that will attempt to eradicate the virus, starting with small quarantined areas. Good luck, soldier." Both men saluted each other, before the major barked, "Get these men some weapons, ASAP!"

Ray was given a flashlight and pistol, along with a military standard Uzi. Private Preson received ammo for the rifle and a spare pistol. The major himself handed Corporal Sterling the shotgun, along with a small box of shells.

The major and the soldiers drove away in an army Jeep, and the three men adjusted their new weapons onto their person.

Ray asked, "So what now?"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
